


Dirty Thirty

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Commission [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, MMA AU, fluff beyond your imaginings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: Got the writing prompt "You know how I feel about birthdays" with a request for MMA AU setting.  Here you go and I hope you enjoy it!





	Dirty Thirty

Story prompt: You know how I feel about birthdays.

"Just get in the car, Leo."

Ice blue eyes glared at his beloved for a moment before he slid into the passenger seat. "Raph--"

"No back talk. We have been planning this for months and yer not getting out of it." Win. Score. He'd gotten his stubborn boyfriend in the car. Finally! And they were going. They hadn't had time to themselves since the wedding and with Steve springing his retirement on them. The past six months had been a complete whirlwind and Raphael was looking forward to some eventual peace and quiet. Donnie getting married to Ale was no surprise but Steve just up and offered Leo his half of the business three weeks before that celebration. Sure, the guy was sticking around to coach and advise, but otherwise the business was _theirs_. It was thrilling and frustrating at the same time but Leo had a good head for business with helping out and running his father's dojo for so long. Seeing the gym move onto the next level had filled Raph with an excitement he hadn't had in a long time.

"We really don't have time for this trip anymore. The lesson plans are all jumbled, there's the tournament in three--"

"Exactly why we need to go," Raphael smirked a little as Leo huffed beside him. No matter what anyone said, this was _fun_. "If we don't go now, we won't have time in the near future and after Donnie taking up all our time--which I don't regret being his best man in the least, Leo-I want some time for us." He reached over and ran his hand on Leo's thigh, grinning when the man didn't bother moving out of the way. Getting Leo all riled up and huffy was what Raphael lived to accomplish. It made night time all that much better. And with what he had planned this week, Raph was intent on keeping Leo guessing until the very end. 

"Thinking with your dick again?"

Leonardo _knew_ that speaking crudely was the quickest way to hit Raph's hot buttons and it proved with the way Raph's hand tightened on his leg. Maybe if he got Raphael all worked up, he'd insist on stopping early. If they stopped early, it was possible that Leo could talk Raph out of this side trip and they could finish dealing with work.

"You know it, babe." Raph rumbled as he rubbed his hand up higher towards Leo's crotch. "It has excellent taste and reasoning for things."

"Oh, it does."

"Yep! And right now my dick is saying you need to go away with me and not think about responsibilities and just my dick." Raphael grinned, "More specifically, rotating on it."

"I don't know how I managed to resist your charms for so long," Leo muttered with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Ya never did! Remember the laundry room?" Raphael couldn't help but laugh when Leo pointedly looked away, flushing in the process. It was going to be an amazing drive.

 

Once Leo had seen the "Welcome to Ohio" signs, he resigned himself to his fate. They had been planning a trip up to see his family for a while and the chaos between the wedding and changing business ownership had been pushing the plans back farther and farther. There had been little time to connect with his brother and parents and Raph knew how important family was. Thus the trip to Ohio had been important to the fighter. Not only that, but he had _plans_ that were going to come through no matter what. And he had been doing his damndest to keep it a secret. And he still wasn't certain if it was wise to incorporate Mikey into the mix but the kid was so damn excited in learning about the plans there was no way he could deviate from it. He was now committed!

But Leo was clueless! He had no idea and with what Raphael was planning, he was hoping it would be spectacular in the next couple days. All he needed now was to speak to Leo's parents without Leo around. Michelangelo was in charge of that. And then there was the kids helping out Raphael in wishing Sensei Leo the best birthday ever. Also something that Mikey was helping with. Hell, Raph wouldn't be surprised if he was buttering up his parents for the big talk, too! At least it certainly seemed that way when Michelangelo dragged Leo off to who knew where, leaving Raphael alone in the house with his hopefully future in-laws. And at that moment Shen was looking just as intimidating as Yoshi was, the pair staring at Raphael with eyes that made his skin crawl.

"Have some tea, Raphael." 

Great. Leaf juice. While Leo didn't force Raph to drink it, he always toted the health benefits of tea. And now that Leo's old man offered it, he could do nothing else but drink it. He hoped that he wouldn't start coughing because it had no sweetener in it. Iced tea was perfectly acceptable, wasn't it? And now Yoshi was taking his sweet time asking about why Raphael wanted their counsel. 

"How's the tea? Not too hot, is it?"

"F-fine." It wasn't too hot, but damned lawn clippings were making him choke! Raph did his best to remain calm and poised. As long as he remained calm and poised, everything would work out fine.

"Good." And then there was another insufferable pause. Raph had to fight against his fidgeting instincts and not try and make small talk or fuss about in his seat. Something told him that they were both taking an perverse pleasure in this moment. If he did anything, he could very well set them both off. "Was there something you would like to discuss with us?" 

"Yes." Now or never, Raphie. "It's about your son."

Now Shen decided to notch it up a bit. "Do you mean Michelangelo?"

"No! I mean Leo!" He looked a little miffed that she was playing the guessing game but he remained calm. "I want to. Well, I've been seeing Leo for a while now. And I want. I mean I'm looking for your... your blessing."

Shen and Yoshi looked at each other and Shen finally dropped her head. Yoahi turned back to Raph as he casually sipped his tea. "You want to ask for my son's hand."

"Yes."

There was another pause. Raphael was getting fed up with those pauses. "And if I say no?"

If he said no? The fighter straightened, Would Yoshi even say no? Raphael wasn't prepared for that and he couldn't help but stare at Yoshi. The father was completely unflappable. "You're...not Leo, though. Why would you deny him happiness? By saying no...." He shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "And why would I even listen to you if you said no, anyway--"

"Indeed."

Raphael shook his head. "Come again?"

"Why would you ask me for the hand of your beloved," Yoshi smiled warmly, "when you already hold his heart?"

The next set of words threw Raphael off. "Yes, wait... what?"

"What my husband is trying to say," Shen started almost stiffly, "is that we would like to see that ring first."

Raph grinned.

************************************************

"Okay, you little dudes ready to help us out?" Mikey in full sensei gi knelt down before the little eight year olds in the dojo. Every single head nodded excitedly. And then the questions started.

"Are we gonna see Mister Raph propose?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Mister Raph got Sensei a ring?"

"I'm sure he did."

"Does Sensei know?"

Michelangelo laughed. "I think Raph's got this one under control." Upon hearing the chimes to the front door, he hushed the kids and urged them to line back up. It seemed to be a fairly normal lesson as Raph and Leo walked in. Mikey watched out of the corner of his eye Leo say something to Raph and then duck into the sensei's office to change. He caught Raph watching him with a big grin on his face.

Oh, the game was _on_.

Raphael's plans were not to be executed until the last lessons of the night. "Spar with sensei" was the class to be held and Mikey and Leo were heading it while Raphael watched from the side lines. The kids basically made a run for the senseis while Mikey hooted and hollared, trying his best to keep away from the throngs of students. Leo fared only a little better and actually managed to make a few sparring moves before his little brother went down. Raphael couldn't help but laugh as he watched the younger man nearly 'drown' in kids as Leo 'rescued' him. Yes, this was what he wanted for the rest of his days.

Overheated and sweaty, class concluded, but no one left the floor. Leonardo carried on a slightly confused expression as all of his students were grinning from ear to ear, blocking the way out.And then Mikey flipped out the lights. Plastered in dark, Leo tensed just a little bit before he heard the students begin to sing. "Happy birthday----"

His eyes immediately shifted over to his boyfriend. _Really?_ His own _mother_ (not surprisingly) was in on this and carried the sheet cake with its mountain of candle on it to the counter. The kids proceeded to part and form a guard line so that Leo was forced to walk to the cake as they sang. Thing was, it really wasn't his birthday. No one knew his birthday given the mysterious circumstances of his becoming an orphan. Yet his parents always celebrated this day-the day of his adoption- as his birthday because it was the first day of his new life. After the first celebration, they had respected his wishes and kept the day low key and quiet...until now.

Raphael was there at the other side of the cake, grinning his head off as he waited with the cutting knife. Of _course_! And he was sneaky enough to incorporate the school's students so that Leo had no choice but to accept this gracefully. Damn his MMA boyfriend. As soon as the song was done, the kids were chanting for Leo to make a wish and blow out the candles. Leo's expression said it all as he eyed Raph. _You know how I feel about birthdays._

The fighter grinned even more. "Ya only turn thirty once, Fearless. Make a wish and blow out the candles before yer birthday brings the fire department in."

A wish? Leo thought about how he never wanted to be surprised and shocked by this man ever again. And by that he never wanted Raph to leave him. They'd been through so much and worked so hard to be where they were, it would be a tragic loss if Leo was suddenly without him. He blew out the candles, leaving everyone to cheer. As he was handed the knife to cut pieces, Leo noted that the tassles on the end contained something shiny on them. But the kids were hungry for birthday cake and the cutting was mandatory. After making the first slice (and having his brother pull out the knife to complete their family custom) he stopped dead when he realized what the shiny piece was.

A _ring_.

There was nothing fancy or special about it, just a band of white gold with an engraving on the inside. The day they met. That day where Leo was trying to catch a stress relieving run and Raph so ungracefully knocked into him, calling him 'grampa.'

"Didja get yer wish?" Raph rumbled as the crowd around them went quiet. It was a cheesy proposal but a romantic one. One that he knew Leo would adore. 

Leo smiled then, untying the ring from the knife's tassles. " _Yes_."

The cheers were deafening as Raph slid the ring over Leo's finger and then yanked him by the gi to kiss over the cake. There was a faint cry from Mikey in the background. "No cooties on the cake! We all want a piece of that, guys!"

Raph grunted, muttering into Leo's mouth just to hear his new fiance sputter. "This one's mine."


End file.
